Bye George! Transcript
Bye George! Transcript is Pikachufreak's idea. Description * Here's the full transcript to Bye George!. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Duck * Skarloey * George * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager (cameo) * Duke (portrait (cameo)) Transcript * Alec Baldwin: One day, George the Steam Roller waiting for Percy to take him to a new workplace. George was being rude to Rheneas and Skarloey. * George: You're just worn out wheels on worn out rails! * Skarloey: You need rocks for your roads. * Alec Baldwin: Replied Skarloey. * Skarloey: And we're helping you. * George: I need to flatten little engines in the scrapyards. * Alec Baldwin: Retorted George. Then Percy arrived to take George away. He was still rebelling. * George: Railways are no good! Turn them into roads! * Alec Baldwin: The little engines were pleased to see him go. George grumbled all the way to the old branch line. He was going to turn it into a road. When they arrived, George was rude again. * George: Bumpy ride on rotten rails. I'm glad it's over. * Percy: So am I. * Alec Baldwin: Said Percy. * George: Huh! * Alec Baldwin: Huffed George. Percy was still fuming when he met Thomas. * Thomas: What's up, Percy? * Percy: It's George. He makes me feel down. * Thomas: Just ignore him. * Alec Baldwin: Puffed Thomas. George was now enjoying himself. * George: Ripping up rails! * Alec Baldwin: He chortled. * George: What a life. What do you think of this, Thomas? * Alec Baldwin: Thomas took no notice. George felt insulting. * George: You're a useless blue puffball! * Alec Baldwin: But Thomas didn't hear. * George: I'll show him who's boss. * Alec Baldwin: At last, the workmen reached the level crossing. * Workman: What shall we do here? * George: Tear it up, tarmac it. * Alec Baldwin: Said George. So they did. But not properly, and George knew it. Later, Thomas was travelling home on the same line. He was pulling freight cars filled with vegetables. The signalman had forgotten to warn his driver about the crossing. * Thomas: That's nice. We don't need to stop. * Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas happily. * Thomas' Driver: Yes we do. * Alec Baldwin: Called his driver. But it was too late. * (Thomas slides off the rails, rolls down a field and crashes into a barn) * Alec Baldwin: Next day, Percy told Gordon all about George. * Gordon: Huh. * Alec Baldwin: Snorted Gordon. * Gordon: You're just a small engine. That's why he's rude to you. He wouldn't dare cause me any trouble. * Alec Baldwin: George had been taken to some yards to work. Duck arrived with a train of empty freight cars. George was blocking his way and a car was stuck on the main line. * Duck: Let me through. * Alec Baldwin: Demanded Duck. * George: You'll just have to wait. * Alec Baldwin: Replied George. * Duck: There's no time to wait. I must clear my freight cars from the main line to let Gordon through. * George: Then he'll have to wait too. * Alec Baldwin: Said George. Duck's driver went to complain to the stationmaster. But the signalman had set the signal to allow Gordon to speed through. His passengers with singing his praises and he was making express time. * Gordon: I'm the greatest. Just watch me fly by. * Alec Baldwin: He whistled long and loud as he approached the station. Suddenly, he saw a freight car on the line ahead. * Gordon: Get out of my way! * Alec Baldwin: But the freight car wouldn't move until Gordon forced it... * (Gordon sends a freight car flying into the air and it lands onto the ground) * Alec Baldwin: ...by accident. Gordon was worried that Sir Topham Hatt would be cross. He was, but not with Gordon. * Sir Topham Hatt: Whoever cause this disturbance will have me to answer to. * Alec Baldwin: And he did, a few days later. * Thomas: Look who's here. * Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. George had been found out by Sir Topham Hatt and punished. He looked miserable. * Percy: Now we'll get some peace and last. * Alec Baldwin: Said Percy. * George: I wanna get rolling again. But I got to wait a whole week till I do. * Thomas: And then you'll be just as rude as ever. Eh, George? * Alec Baldwin: I hope not. Don't you?